The present invention relates to a folder with a clamping device for receiving material in sheet form, comprising a jacket made of a flat, flexible material, which is divided up by means of a first indentation configuration into a rear leaf and a backbone part, and by means of a second indentation configuration into the backbone part and a front leaf, and the clamping device is provided in a corner region, adjacent to the backbone part, of the rear leaf, so that the material in sheet form insertable in the folder is able to be held clamped in the respective corner region by the clamping device.
Folders of this kind are known. For example, EP-A 1 074 401 shows such a folder in which the paper to be placed in this folder is held clamped in the upper corner region adjacent to the backbone part of the folder. The clamping device can be pivoted up, the material in sheet form can then be placed on the rear leaf, the clamping device is pivoted back, and the material in sheet form is thus held clamped in the folder in the upper corner region.
Now, if one is supposed to leaf through the material in sheet form held clamped in the corner region in this folder, one opens the front leaf, and the individual sheets of the material in sheet form held clamped can then be turned up over the clamping device. As long as the turning of the pages of the material in sheet form, held clamped in this folder, takes place when this folder is lying on a flat support, no problems arise, since the material being leafed through can also rest on this flat support.
If, however, no flat support, on which this folder can be set down, is available for leafing through this material in sheet form, held clamped in the folder, but instead the folder has to be held freely in one's hand, the front leaf is usually bent over until it practically rests on the rear leaf, whereupon the sheets, held clamped, are flipped around the clamping device over the corner. These turned pages are then preferably also flipped over so far that they touch the likewise flipped-over front leaf, and can thus be held.
With this type of use of this folder it has been shown that it is not entirely easy to hold the turned-over sheets with the bent-over front leaf, since the sheets have to be turned over the clamping device, which holds in a clamped way the respective corner region of the material in sheet form, and forms the corner region of the folder. A big bulge thereby occurs in the turnover region of the material in sheet form, and the turned-over sheets end up only partially on the flipped-over front leaf of this folder, whereby the holding of this folder with the turned-over sheets becomes hardly possible anymore using one hand.